Five nights at minecraft
by Hunnythebunny84
Summary: So me and my bestie get sucked into an alternet demintion were minecraft and fnaf is real crazy right? But herobrine and purple guy come back and ruin the fun, oh goodie


**hi this is my first fic so go easy on me im not the best writer and i do long updates period so yea enjoy!**

* * *

(Katie p.o.v) Me and carson were talking about random stuff. We were dying of boredom. Until theres a boom. "Hey katie what was that?" Carson asks. "I dont know." I say. Just then wind sweeps through the school and sends me chills. Carson notices that im cold and wraps his arms around me. I blush and see a portal. I start to get pulled in by the wind. Carson pulls me. Then my hand slips out of his and i go flying in. Next thing you know im knocked out. (Hours later) I wake up with a sharp pain in my head. "Ow w-where am i?" I say opening my eyes. I look around and spot carson lieing unconscious. I crawl towards him to see if hes ok. I poke him and his eyes open. I jump at the sudden action and smile. "K-katie where are we?" He asks siting up. "I dont know." I say. I notice cube form blocks and gasp." What?!" He asks. "M-minecraft." I say speechless. "Oh no is that possible?" He asks. "I guess so." I say shocked. I spot a spider a really big one. It walks or what ever it does over to us. "Helo dears are you lost?" It asks. It must be a girl assuming to her voice. "Yeah uh we got stuck in here and yeah." I say staring in her 'eyes' were stuck in minecraft!

* * *

(katies p.o.v) I been talking to idy (a monster we met while wondering) while carson was pacing back and forth. "OK can you stop it!" I say really annoyed. "Why should i stop we are traped in minecraft." He says. I sigh knowing hes right. "Well can you just-WATCH OUT!" I yelled. He turned and sees a angry ender dragon flying towards him. He screams in terror and runs. But he wasnt fast enough so the enders tail hits him making him fly a hundred blocks. He hits a tree and passes out. I scream and the dragon flys towards me and knocks me out. (Later) I wake up in a house,eveything is upside down. "Hello?" I ask. I see carson right across of me. His eyes open staring into mine. "Katie why are you upside down?" He asks. "Why are you upside down?" I ask. "Where are we?" He asks. I shrug. Something pulls my tail. "What are you doing to her!" Carson asks. "Well arent you a stupid one?" A deep raspy voice says. I notice him with a snout and ears and a tail. "What the?" I asked shocked. He stares at me. "You hav a tail and ears!" He says. "You to!" I say. "Enough chit chat." He says staring at me. "I want to eat you." He says. I shake in fear. "Unless you can pass a very hard test i wont." He says. I nod and look at carson to see his anwser. He nods of approval and sighs. "Great." He says. He walks to my rope and punches it with his hand since thats how you break stuff in minecraft. I fall down onto my back. "Ow." I say. He does it to Carson's and he falls onto his face. I laugh until my hips hurt. I get off the dusty wooden floor and help carson up. "Ok follow me." The man says walking down a red carpet and to,two wooden doors. He opens one and walks through it. We follow and see a very dark place. Were outside and the only light is the moons. He walks over to a chair and sits. "You well hav to blance on that long over a deep black pit." He says pointing to a thin log over a wide and long pit." Cardon first." He says. Carsons eyes widen and stare at the black deep pit. "Walk all the way to the end." He says pushing carson onto the thin log. "HEY!" He says stumbling. He catchs his balance and walks. He walks more until the end, he takes a deep breath and smiles. "Now your turn." The male siad. "O-ok." I say. "Close your eyes it be better sweetie." He says. What?! I walk onto the wooden platform and step on. I close my eyes and see nothing but dark. I take a step then another. I take a few more until i stop. I open my eyes and see carson all the way at the end. I take a deep breath and look down. I see per black and get scared. I look down at the bottomless pit and lose balance. I scream and start to slip. I gain my balance and run to the end. I smile knowing i passed and pass out. 

* * *

(Freddys p.o.v) (yep a crossover) "Your crazy if you heard chica say she likes you." I say looking at foxy. "Well Las i heard her with me own fox ears so ye can stop the talk ye land lubber." Foxy says moving his hook as he speaks. I sigh and nod knowing that hes violet when he fights. He walks away and enter his filthy cove. I stand up on the stage and pick up my mic. Suddenly a boom comes from the office. "Mike isn't here today so where did that boom come from?" Bonnie asks. I walk towards the office slowly the others following behind me. I peek in and see a blue glowing portal inside the office. "Whoa." Chica says. I walk in and get close to it. Bonnie pulls me back and frowns. "I-if you walk in i-i will. And p-plus what if its danger est?" He says. I frown and turn to him my eyes showing anger. "But what if its a portal to haven? Huh didn't think of that did ya?" I sighs a nods and lets go of my shoulder. I walk in the portal and pass out. (Later) I wake up to a cube like world and see the others laying down. "You alright?" I ask chica siting up. She looks over to me and nod. I spot foxy upside down. "You guys are Up side down?" Foxy asks. Me and chica laugh as foxy falls on his face. Bonnie wakes up and smiles. We all start to walk until we found a abandoned house. We see three figures in the distance. I wave at them wanting help.

* * *

see a person waving waving our way. "Whats that?" Carson asks. I shrug and start to walk towards it. Carson pulls me back." What if its dangerous?" He says worry in his tone. "we'll be fine." I say moving closer. Carson sighs and follows me. I see four robots. A bear a chicken a bunny and a fox. "Hello im freddy." The bear says bowing. "This is bonnie,thats chica and that's foxy." He says. "Im katie and this is carson." I say. Carson shows a weak smile. The chicken sighs and looks down at her orange feet. "You ok,lassie?" The fox says. "Yea im just home sick." Chica says. "Its ok chica." I say. She nods. "Well how long have you Been here?" Freddy asks." Uh i dont know." Carson says. "We built a 4 room house. Lets go there but theres two beds in each and theres-" suddenly a puppet with purple down its cheeks and lipstick and black and white falls and a little kid human thing with blush falls after. "Ahhh." The puppet screams. They both fall face first. "And thats mari and thats bb." Freddy says. "Well what i was trying to say," my eyes flicker on bb and mari," theres now only 7 of us so we have to share rooms lets go." I say. They nod and i walk towards the brick mansion. We pass many trees and two lakes until we reach it. "Wow." Bb says. "Come on." Carson says shoving me. I walk in and sit on the carpet. "Why are you guys animals?" Mari asks. "Huh? Oh uh i dont know." Carson says. I giggle and lick my paw. "Whats so funny?" Carson asks concern. "Nothing." I say. He shakes his head and sighs. "Ok, Carson and foxy share a room,me and chica share a room and freddy and mari share a room and bb and bonnie share a room." I say. "Why do i hav to share a room with bb!" Bonnie whines. "Cause i siad so!" I say. wake up to some one licking my fur. "What the hell!" I say turning to see a cat. I frown and walk out. "Stupid cat." I mumble. I walk towards the door and walk out. "Shut up you annoying kid." Bonnie says. I see bb crying and bonnie looking annoyed as fuck. "Shut up." Bonnie says. "Bonnie!" I yell. I turn into human form with a black dress and black hair with cat ears and black boots. Carson comes down stairs and sees me. "You make bb cry again and i will rip does bunny ears off your head." I say in a demon voice. "Oh uh ok." He says backing away. I turn and see carson looking scared as hell. "Gosh k-katie." Carson stutters. He turns human with black hair and black sweatshirt and grey sweat pants. I turn into a normal human with blue hair and cat ears and green eyes and im wearing a snow colored dress. I smile and look at bb still crying form. "Dont cry please." i say frowning. He stops and looks at me with a smile. I smile back and turn to a angry freddy at the stairwell. "Um helo freddy hehe." Bonnie says nervous. "Who woke me up?" Freddy asks surprisely calmly. Everyone awake points at me. "Katie?" Freddy asks confused. They all nod. My eyes widen and i sprint towards the exit. "Hey! Get back here!" Freddy says running after. I burst out and run towards a tree and climb it. "Your a human! Not a cat!" He says. I stick my tongue out at freddy. He stomps and keeps yelling at me. I listen but then soon after fall asleep. Hours later i awake to the cold air. I hear growling from below my tree. "Freddy you still here?" I ask. I look down and see a green figure. A zombie. "Ahhhh!" I scream. I see foxy runing out of the house. He swings his hook at the green zombie and hits him. He kills the zombie and sighs. "Ye ok lassie?" He asks. "Y-yeah." I say still scared. "Why are ye out here?" He asks. "Freddy." I say. "Oh." He says. "Let me help ye." He says. I nod and sigh. "Jump,i will catch ye." He says. I jump and he does catch me. "Thx foxy." I say. He smiles. He lets me out of his arms and walks towards the house. I follow. We arrive at the house and enter. Carson sees me and runs torwards me and hugs me. I hug him back. "I was so worryed." He pouts. "What eve's." I say. I roll my eyes and walk to my room.


End file.
